koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Time
Time is one of the songs performed by the Japanese unit Kinki Kids. It is available on their thirty-first eponymous single and their twelve album, K album. Time is the ending song for Dynasty Warriors 7; a shorten vocal version of it plays during the Japanese ending credits while an instrumental version plays internationally. The song's collaboration was first announced during the one of the group's concerts. Domoto said he was a fan of the series, and the producer later expressed his thanks in the Twitter page. Credits :Lyrics: U-Key zone/mikula :Composition, Arrangement: U-Key zone :String Arrangement: Simon Hale :Johnny's Entertainment label Lyrics Kanji= :I won't let you cry :淚流す君を　抱きながら :胸に誓ったよ　もう　I won't let you cry :愛の溫もりで本当のこと大切なこと気づいたんだ :臆病で閉ざされた心は、世界は、今解けていくよ :あの時から　今までの自分が変わって :あの時から　痛いくらい君を愛して :これからどんな事があってもずっと気持ち離れないよ :I'll believe you :二人過ごした日々　思い出すよ :いつもどこでも愛を感じてた :そんな自分をどうして　疑う事があったのだろう :君の気持ちの変化が恐くて自分見失っていた :あの時から　信じる事の強さを知り :あの時から　怖れずに君を愛して :新しい世界へ步いて行くんだ　ずっとずっと一緒に :I'll believe you :愛を受け止める事は :人を愛する事になると :君は教えてくれた　だから I'll believe :あの時から　今までの自分が変わって :(You changed me baby. :Because you gave me so much love.) :あの時から　痛いくらい君を愛して :これからどんな事があってもずっと気持ち離れないよ :I'll believe you :あの時から　信じる事の強さを知り :あの時から　怖れずに君を愛して :(Shall that very moment. So I'll love you.) :新しい世界へ步いて行くんだ　ずっとずっと一緒に :愛してる :I won't let you cry :I'll believe you |-|Romaji= :I won't let you cry :namida nagasu kimi o dakinagara :mune ni chikatta yo mou I won't let you cry :ai no nukumori de hontou no koto taisetsunakoto kizuitanda :okubyou de tozasareta kokoro wa, sekei wa, ima toketeiku yo :ano toki kara ima made no jibun ga kawatte :ano toki kara itaikurai kimi wo aishite :korekara donna koto ga atte mo zutto kimochi hanarenai yo :I'll believe you :futari sugoshita hibi omoidase yo :itsumo dokodemo ai wo kanjiteta :sonna jibun wo doushite utagaukoto ga atta no darou :kimi no kimochi no henka ga kowakute jibun miushinatteita :ano toki kara shinjirukoto no tsuyosa wo shiri :ano toki kara osorezuni kimi wo aishite :atarashii sekai he aruite yukunda zutto zutto isshou ni :I'll believe you :ai wo uketomerukoto wa :hito wo aisurukoto ni naru to :kimi wa oshietekureta daraka I'll believe :ano toki kara jibun ga kawatte :(You changed me baby. :Because you gave me so much love.) :ano toki kara itaikurai kimi wo aishite :korekara donna koto ga atte mo zutto kimochi hanarenai yo :I'll believe you :ano toki kara shinjirukoto no tsuyosa wo shiri :ano toki kara osorezuni kimi wo aishite :(Shall that very moment. So I'll love you.) :atarashii sekai he aruite yukunda zutto zutto isshou ni :aishiteru :I won't let you cry :I'll believe you |-|English Translation= :I won't let you cry :As I wipe away your tears and hold you close, :I swear to myself: I won't let you cry again :I realized what's really important to me with the warmth of love :My once timid and closed heart now opens itself to the world :I felt myself changing ever since that moment :Ever since then, I have loved you so much that it hurts :Whatever happens, my feelings for you will never go :I'll believe you :I remember the days we spent together :and felt your love everywhere, all the time :Why did I doubt myself back then? :I feared your feelings would change and lost sight of myself :I knew the strength of believing since then :Ever since then, I have loved you fearlessly :Let's walk towards the new world together. Always and forever :I'll believe you :Receiving love :means to fall in love with someone :You taught me that so I'll believe :I felt myself changing ever since that moment :(You changed me baby. :Because you gave me so much love.) :Ever since then, I have loved you so much that it hurts :Whatever happens, my feelings for you will never fade :I'll believe you :I knew the strength of believing since then :Ever since then, I have never doubted my love for you :(Shall that very moment. So I'll love you.) :Let's walk towards the new world together. Always and forever :I love you :I won't let you cry :I'll believe you External Links *Official listing *Promotional video using song Category:Songs